Anything Could Happen
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: The boys are all grown up, and headed back for their 10 year high school reunion. There, they'll find some shocking changes, mend broken relationships, form new ones and all their typical craziness that ensues. What the Cul-De-Sac kids are like, but all grown up. Various pairings, Double D/Marie, Eddy/? Ed/? Oh, the possibilities...Rating will change as content gets more mature


**Anything Could Happen**

**A/N-So, in my other fics, I usually make one or more of the Ed boys gay...well, in an attempt to switch it up and reach out to those who prefer guy/girl.. I decided that the Ed's could make very awesome guys who like girls, ya know, like that. And well, we all know Eddy is just one big horndog. ENJOY! And, reviews are not only appreciated, but they are encouraged by...well...someone.**

Ten years. He could not believe it had been ten years since Double D graduated Peach Creek High. He flipped idly through his photo album he kept in the first drawer of his glossy oak desk. Most of the pictures were of him and his two best friends: scamming mastermind Eddy and the lovable oaf, Ed. The memories flooded back to him. When they were freshmen in high school, and Eddy thought it was a brilliant idea to break into his older brother's room and steal his liquor to get drunk for the first time. Double D had tried to persuade them not to…but as always, once Eddy had an idea in his head, taking preventative measures were futile. Of course, Double D was dragged into the whole ordeal and tried to mediate the situation, but ended up getting the drunkest. Unintentionally, of course. He chuckled to himself as he flipped through picture after picture of Eddy and Ed drawing obscenities on his face as he was passed out. It turned out Double D was the biggest lightweight of them all. No surprise there.

Then, another series of photos displaying Double D smiling next to his 16th birthday present, a 1999—luxurious, at the time-Honda Civic, and remembering the first time he drove around with the boys on various adventures. Picking up Eddy, blacked out drunk from a party at Kevin's at two AM in the midst of studying for the S.A.T's and Eddy leaning over with his eyes glazed over, sloppily patting Double D on the shoulder and muttering "You're one heck of a pal, Double D…Sorry I'm…such an…asshole all the timrwhjwrf…" before puking all over his dashboard

He remembered driving Ed home one night after the movies when Eddy was on vacation with his parents. Ed had begged Double D to accompany him, and of course, Ed only watched grotesque, gory zombie films. Double D was still feeling lightheaded from the whole traumatizing viewing experience but Ed was animated, excitedly talking about the film.

"Did you like it, Double D? They showed his _brains _ coming out of his eyeballs! I was shaking all the way down to my little toe!" Ed had exclaimed, happily.

"I was trembling as well, Ed," he felt himself feeling sick from the memory. "It had, uhm, nice production value…"

He had always admired Ed for how easily expressive and affectionate he was, as if it was just second-nature. And Eddy wasn't afraid of anything. Meanwhile, Double D was always brooding and stressed…obsessive compulsive and over-thought everything. He sighed.

He flipped through a couple more pages. Prom. Him standing awkwardly with Marie Kanker, who looked like an angelic pixie posing in her emerald cocktail dress.

"I thought it matched your eyes," she later admitted, after they had been dating for a while. "And now it's my favorite color."

He kept flipping through the pictures, stopping at one that really caught his attention and sent his heart reeling. It was a photo that someone who he couldn't remember, Nazz maybe, had snapped. It was new years eve and Double D wore a vintage suit. Marie was in a sparkling silver strapless cocktail dress. It was the night he kissed her—well, she kissed _him_ for the first time. He never had the courage to, although they spent plenty of time in eachothers company. She planned it all along, impatient and impulsive as Marie was. It was 11:55 PM, and Marie had made sure to be next to Double D. She was significantly shorter than him. She spoke in a low, soft voice so that he had to lean in close to hear her. She knew exactly what she was doing. He couldn't remember what they were talking about, but he did remember that bright smile that materialized, like bursting fireworks, across her small face. She muttered something inaudible, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Beg pardon?" He strained to hear her.

"I said, happy new year, Double D," she giggled, and before he could react, she threw her arms around his shoulders, and standing on her tiptoes, pressed her mouth to his. Of course, in the photo, she looked radiant and daring, her eyes shut in satisfactory bliss, while Double D had his arms pinned to his side in stiff shock, his eyes wide open in surprise.

It was always like that, Marie was bombarding and loud and had no regard for his personal space—ever. But Double D adored every minute of it, while she found tranquility and comfort in his quiet, reasonable demeanor. He sighed. He flipped once more, to him, Ed, and Eddy in graduation gowns. Double D was practically weighed down by all his honors cords. They were making funny faces at the camera, sticking their tongues out, which were all different colors from their congratulatory jawbreakers they had sucked on that morning. He couldn't ask for better friends.

Feeling nostalgic, sentimental, and emotional, he reached for his cellular phone on his desk, writing a mass text message to his two pals.

Double D: I sincerely miss you, gentlemen. Hope all is well.

He hit send, taking a deep breath. Just seconds later, his phone notified him that he received a text.

Eddy: wah wah, do ya need ur diaper changed, Double D? Christ, we just got off the phone an hour ago

Huffing at Eddy's lack of apathy, he furiously typed a response.

Double D: Honestly Eddy, I just finished going through our photo album from high school, can you at least attempt to be sympathetic?

Eddy: for what, like the sixth time? Put your big boy pants on, sockhead, ur a doctor now

Double D: Goodness, you are so abrasive.

At that moment, Ed piped into the group text message.

Ed: DOUBBBLEEE D! Do not wurry, u r the peanut butter to my jelly!

Double D: Thank you, Ed, salutations to you as well!

Eddy: jeez, lumpy, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. Do u girls want me to leave u alone for a minute or what

Ed: but eddy, unles master teleporter I don't think that can happen

Double D: Precisely. Pardon me for expressing my sentiments, EDDY.

Eddy: ooh, look at u, capitalizing my name like ur yelling at me. yea well, I'll see you ladies on Friday at the reunion, can ya try to keep it together till then?

Ed: C ya then guys! =D

Double D: Oh, very well. Until then, dear friends.

Eddy: and Double D, who seriously uses proper grammar and punctuation shit over text, c'mon

Double D: Perhaps some things never change, Eddy.

Eddy: ya well u can say that again.

Ed: "perhaps sum things never change, Eddy"

Double D burst out laughing, and then shut his phone off. He was being paged to the neuroscience wing of the hospital, most likely to explain his breakthrough research on nerve regeneration in the brain. Double D loved his job, however as he buttoned his white lab coat, he couldn't help but wish Friday would come faster.

**A/N-Is it hot in here, cause I feel like I could cut all this tension with a knife! Ah, but what does it mean? NO ONE knows what it means... It's PROVOCATIVE, who cares!**

**I'd like to dedicate this fic to Elejamie, I've known him on here for years. He's talented, and really, really believed in me from day one. Okay okay, enough with the sap fest.**

**Eddy: Yea, first Sockhead, now you?! You're the author, get your shit together!**

**Double D: Eddy... m_anners, please! _The fate of our characters are literally at her fingertips.**

**Ed: PLEAASSEEE oh mighty author, take me instead!**

**Author: Oh wow, okay, sorry guys didn't mean to-nevermind. Anyway. So...about that review... ;)**


End file.
